This invention relates to apparatus and method for splicing piles. It pertains particularly to apparatus and method for restoring to useful condition rotten and deteriorated marine piling such as are used to support docks, bridges, spans, trestles and like structures.
It is applicable particularly to the splicing of wooden piling although it conceivably could be applied to the strengthening or reenforcing of steel or concrete columns as well.
The piling used in harbors are along waterways to support docks, piers, bridges, trestles and like installations has a limited useful life because of the deteriorating effect of the elements, decay microorganisms, and, in particular, marine borers. When the piling has deteriorated to the point where the supported structure is dangerously weakened, the repair of the structure is made difficult because of its marine location and because of the fact that the defective piling are in an inaccessible location, beneath the structure they support. Accordingly, it is necessary in many instances to tear the structure down, replace the piling, and then rebuild the structure on the new piling. Where docks, warehouses and railroads are supported on the piling, a substantial inconvenience and economic loss result.
In the past it has been proposed to overcome this problem by cutting the involved sections from a defective pile, inserting a length of sound pile, and supporting the resulting patched pile by means of sleeves or other bracing elements placed about the joints. This practice has been unsatisfactory since it has been impossible to match the cuts of the pile segments so that uniform bearing across the meeting surfaces is obtained. As a result, the composite pile will tend to telescope, or slip sideways because of the angularity of the bearing faces, with resultant disadvantage to the supported structure.
It also has been proposed to splice piling by the use of various appliances placed about the pile and used as forms to cast concrete in situ about the deteriorated section of the pile, thereby strengthening and reinforcing it. However, the appliances used for this purpose have been cumbersome, expensive, difficult to use, and not productive of a splice of adequate strength. Furthermore, it has not been possible using the apparatus and method of the prior art to produce a concrete pile splice of uniform strength and dimensions in all of its areas.
It accordingly is the general purpose of the present invention to provide apparatus and method for splicing marine piling to produce a spliced pile of great strength, uniform properties, and accurate dimensions.
A further object of this invention is to provide apparatus and method for splicing piling which may be applied to any designated areas of piling, at substantial depths, and irrespective of the condition of the piling as long as it includes usable top and bottom segments.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus and method for splicing piling which may be applied safely and inexpensively to piling or other supporting structures of diverse dimension, shapes, and degrees of deterioration.